1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe member, a method and an apparatus for manufacturing the pipe member, particularly relates to a pipe member with high transportability.
2. Related Background Art
An idea regarding to a pipe member suitable for use in space was disclosed in paper titled "UNFURLABLE METAL STRUCTURES FOR SPACECRAFT" written by J. D. MacNaughton in "Canadian Aeronautics and Space Journal" issued on April, 1963. Pipes made of metals such as seam welded pipes are conventionally manufactured by a roll-forming method comprising, a break-down step for rolling up a plate into a pipe shape; a fin-pass forming step for increasing curvatures near two edges of the rolled up plate; a welding step for welding two edges of said rolled up plate together to form a pipe; and a sizing step for increasing shape and size accuracy of the pipe after welding. These steps are consecutively carried out in a factory with specific equipment to manufacture pipes. Then the pipes made in a factory or somewhere else are conveyed in the form of pipes to a site of use and assembled to a plant or the like.